Cant be with out you
by Mitsui-Sendo-luv7me
Summary: Akane leaves for a trip and Ranma starts hanging out with Ukyo ....has he left Akane for Ukyo or its there somethingelse happining .....read and Review .....most of all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : this is my first fanfiction so there may be error but please bear with me

**Declaimer : I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of its characters :-(**

-- Cant be without you

**Chapter 1** ...Bye

Akane and Ranma were rushing to school and they made it with no time to spare. Classes got over and Akane went to join the girls in the soccer field. They all finished practise and all of them were dripping with sweat. Their coach called and told them and told them that the finals will be held in Yamato which is in Nara Prefecture .All the girls were over joyed.

Akane reached home and told her father and sisters about the happy news.  
'time on my own without that uncute tom boy is like a dream come true ' said Ranma absolutly overwhelmed with happiness

' how long will you be gone 'asked Kasumi wondering if Akane would bring her some rare vegetables 'about a week' said Akane

Then Akane went to her room to pack because they would leaving at 6 a.m in the morning.  
Ranma actually woke up to see Akane off and that surprised everyone even Akane .She got on the bus and waved good bye to them and she kind of felt sad that Ranma wouldn't miss her because deep in her heart she liked Ranma a LOTTTT!

Akane's head was filled with thoughts of Ranma the whole journey. Meanwhile Ranma was planing what he would do without that uncute tomboy to hang out with .Than Ranma realised that without Akane ther was nothing for him to do he was absolutely bored and it was the day off school for him.  
He decided to go to Ukyo's Pancake place for some Squid pancakes ,Ukyo was absolutely delighted to have him all to her self with no Akane ,but Ranma didn't know what was bugging him but even eating did not make him very happy. He asked Ukyo if she would go to the movies with him because he did not have anything else to do.

Ukyo jumped at the offer and thought that Ranma had finally fallen for her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note** : I didnt want to give any of the secrets away ..... has Ranma really fallen for Ukyo or does he have feelings for Akane

**Note** : Sorry for the very short story but got School work promise to make the next chapter longer and it is the best and the most hilarioues one so if u miss it u will regret it

**Note** : send me Reviews and i open to good and bad opinions


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : hope u like the first chapter thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer :** **_I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of its characters :-(_**

-- **Cant be without you**

**Chapter** 2 -** Something is missing**

**Akane ~..**

It has been a day since i reached here and i feel like something very important is missing .I've been away from the family lots of times but i never felt so lonely. I been scoring Goals one after the other but i seem to be missing something .

**MEANWHILE ...**

Ranma went to movies with Ukyo and the played a lot,like when they were little kids. Ranma enjoyed himself a lot but he really didn't seem very happy but the other hand Ukyo was absolutely overjoyed that she had gone with her Ranma on a date but suddenly Ranma's mind suddenly wandered off and all he saw was Akane's smile he never really said it out loud but he adored Akane's smile.

'Is something wrong Ranma' Ukyo said noticing he was not paying attention to her

'huh, what?'

'I asked if everything is alright'  
'Its fine i was just thinking about......well nothing important .....could u make me some of your Squid pancakes' Ranma asked feeling hungry

After eating ,he bids Ukyo bye and heads home. On his way home he couldn't help but watch the moon and the stars ,he remembered how much Akane loved them and would stare at them for hours together.

Suddenly lots of cold water falls on him and he turns into a he turned aroud to see where the water came from it was an old lady pouring a bucket of water on the street and exactly when he came she poured the water and it splashed on him. When he thought nothing could get worse , out of the blue Tatewaki Kuno appears. When he sees her he run uptu her and says 'My pigtail queen ,the Gods have answered my prayers and brought you to me.'Kuno starts hugging and holding her so close that she almost sufficates 'Get of me you freak' girl Ranma says Kicking him into air

When u think things cant worse that freak shows up thought Ranma as he reached the house .Then headed up stairs and took a warm shower. Then went to bed. It didn't take him long to go to sleep. All his dreams were about Akane and all that they had been through together. He dreamt that Akane comes back and as soon he sees her he would Kiss her ,hold her and never let her go. He could feel her lips on his and she holding him so tight and he liked of a sudden he woke up and he was holding his blanket and kissing then he realized it was a dream but he didn't understand why he felt that way .

Day three Since Akane left

**Akane ~.**  
Today the practice was alot more difficult and tireing but what is more irritating is the fact that I can't think of anyone else other than Ranma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note** : Are they both finally admitting that they r in love or is there something else brewing

**Note** : R&R please !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of its characters :-(**

-- **_Cant be without you_**

**Chapter 3** ...**Your eyes, your smile and just you .......**

_Day 4 since Akane left_

**Ranma**..

'All I can think of is her.I miss her so much.I haven't eaten well, I haven't been feeling cheerful at all since she left.I really miss her so much ??? we never really got a long when we were together but, why do i miss her so much, every where I go I can see her,even when I am with Ukyo I'm reminded of her.'

**Akane**..

'Tomorrow is the finals but I cant concentrate,why cant I concentrate ?I wish Ranma was here he would cheer me up, by just looking deep into my eyes.I always love it when he is around,even though he is pain in the neck.I really like him so much ,the scent of his hair,the goofy look he gives me when he is hungry,i love it so much ,i miss everything about him so much.'

---

Ranma spent all his after school hours with Ukyo because he has nothing else to do. Ukyo is absolutely delighted that Ranma visits her a lot more and they spend a lot of time together but even if he is physically present with her,his mind wanders off to a place where he is with Akane. On the other hand Ukyo's mind is always planning their wedding Day and how romantic it would be.

'Ukyo have you ever liked someone so much you cant stop thinking about that person 'Ranma asked suddenly

'ofcourse' Ukyo replied wondering is Ranma has finally decided that she was his only fiancee  
'Is that what you call love '  
'Ranma......do u feel this way about a person ?' Ukyo asked astonished that Ranma asked her that

'NO ... noway .... not at all' Ranma said lying because he did not want Ukyo to know what he felt 'I got to go see u later' Ranma said before Ukyo could say anything

He ran as fast as he could without realizing that he had gone in the wrong direction, when he finally stopped,he noticed that he was in the place where he saw Akane smile at him for the first time and how his heart melted, he stood spending a few minutes there recalling all his memories of her, then after a while he went back home.

Day 5 since Akane left ( Game Day !!!!!)

**Akane**..

'Today is the day,I'm not going to loose and then after I win I can go back home to see him, now all i am going to think about is winning and then I can see him again.I miss him so much but that has got to wait now I got to concentrate on the game.'

**Ranma**..

'Today is Akane's big match.I know they are going to win and after that we can be together. Akane ALL THE BEST !!!!! '.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note : What is going to happen next ..... how is the match going to go and most importantly how will their reunion be .  
find out in the next chapter

Note : R&R please !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of its characters :-(

Note:So so sorry for updating so late ,being an 8th grade girls is very time consuming and i want to thank every one who gave me such good advice ... hope u like this chapter ....XD

-- Cant be without you

Chapter 4 .....The Big Game

The Big Game .....

All the girls were in the locker room discussing their strategy and Akane was able to fully concentrating on the game and then they all exited the locker room and headed to field and that's when Akane realized that if she looses meeting Ranma would become difficult because she remembered that the guy she liked really didn't like losers so she got the idea that if she lost Ranma wouldn't like her and with that thought she went on to the field that if she won Ranma would pay more attention to her but little did Akane Know that even if she lost and scored 0 Ranma would still like her.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began and as soon as Akane got the ball , she immediately without giving a second thought charged towards the opponents net and lined herself up the kick and GOAL!!!!!! Furinkan High scored the first goal within 8 minuets ,so now the rest of the game went the same, Akane tore the opposing team apart .The other team had absolutely no chance of winning,she wiped the floor with them and at the same time broke a record of the most scored in the history of the 'All Japan inter school competition' by scoring 50 won this trophy for the 3rd time in a row and Akane was voted as the MVP of the tournament and she was awarded a gold medal for her absolutely brilliant performance.

Meanwhile ....

Ranma looked intently at the clock and wondered if the girl he misses so much has won the game,either way he knew his feeling for her would never change and an announcement came "The girls finished their match and they had scored 50 points against the other school and 47 of the goals were shot by Akane Tendo"  
Ranma couldn't help but blush at the sound of Akane's name and wondered how he could ever worry about her,he knew very well that there wasn't any any other girl out there like Akane Tendo and he loved the simple fact that he was her fiancee and there was no one to stop him from loving her ,and she gave him so many reasons to love her but he still thought that scoring 47 goals was a little too much but it didn't matter.

Back in Yamato .....

The coach was over joyed at the victory and treated the girls to some very delicious food and then they went back to their hotel to rest and Akane fell flat on her bed and had wonderful dreams about her seeing him again and that was all she needed to put a smile on her she finally woke up from her sleep and wonderful dreams it was about 7 in the morning .She immediately headed to the indoor hot sprig and relaxed every muscle .Then she ate her breakfast really cheerfully with the rest of her team mates and then the girls were left alone for the rest of the day to shop and all Akane could think of was if Ranma would like the dress or maybe he would like that dress or maybe he like them both.  
By the time she finished she wiped the store clean and all her piggy bank but it didn't matter to her as long as it could help her impress Ranma .thought that she would able to see that guy the next day made her nervous and happy and relived that he would be beside her once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note:I know making Akane shoot 47 goals is a little drastic but i thought that it added a nice touch.

Note:So what is going to happen when Ranma and Akane reunite again will it end up being a fist fight or a Romantic reunion find out in the next chapter.

Note:Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don t own Ranma1/2 or any of its characters :-(

-- Can t be without you

Chapter 5.....Together at last

The Reunion Day....

Akane.  
We'll be together today finally. Oh god! I never thought i would ever be able to see him again ....Ranma my love we ll finally be together how i miss you, to see your pigtail hair ,your goofy smile and just see you again. I can t wait .I'm getting butterflies my stomach just thinking about it.

'Akane come on, the bus is almost leaving'called out one of her friends  
'Ya I ll be there' she tells her friend and then tell herself to stop day dreaming

Ranma.  
It s the day. Its finally here what am I going to do she going to arrive in 5hrs, just the thought that she is coming is making me nervous then what is going to happen when she arrives guess, I ll cross that bridge when it comes. Now I gotta concentrate on school work, ah! Who am i kidding i know that I m going to be dreaming about her the whole day but who cares I LOVE HER!!!

Meanwhile.....

The girls cheerfully boarded the bus. They were happy to be finally going home; especially Akane the smile on her face said it all. The entire way back the girls were sing and enjoying the trip unlike the time they came ,they wrer all nervous and tensed, now they were more relaxed and they could go back with their heads held high after that amazing victory. They stopped at a remote location and ate their lunch outside taking in the beautiful scenery and how the air felt on their skins. They enjoyed the entire trip.

Back in school.....

Ranma sat on his chair half asleep and the teacher behind him almost ready to murder him. Exactly when the teacher was going to lose his head and scream the school bell rang for lunch ,that immediately woke Ranma up and he along with all his classmates ran out of class. He ran to the roof and ate his lunch almost happy school would get over in 2 hours and Akane would be back in 3 and after lunch he went back to his class and was able to stay awake for the rest of the 2 hours but his mind was fixed on thoughts of her and almost everything about her. Oh! How he wished 3 hrs would fly in no time but it seemed time slowed down instead of moving faster.

In the bus....

The girls got on to the bus and were on the way. Akane was overjoyed and knew that nothing could go wrong. She would able to see that guy in 2 hour. The bus started and went for about 3 km when engine stopped and the bus stood still in the middle of no where. The bus remained there for the next hour because there was no phone reception and they had no chance of getting out of there unless there was a sudden miracle. When all the girls including Akane gave up hope, there came a huge truck there and was going their way and offered to give the girls and the coach a lift. It had kinda been like some in heaven really like them.

Ranma.  
What is taking them so long? Its 7:30 p.m. and they should have been here hours ago, I wonder where they are??? I hope that nothing has happened to Akane but i won t give up, I ll wait here even if it means that i stay here the whole night if I have to .I want to see her so bad. Akane my darling return safely.

Ranma stayed there for the next 2 hrs anticipating Akane's return on the other hand Akane was worried if Ranma would wait for her.

Suddenly at a distance he saw a truck with bunch of girls on it, he stood up and when the truck drew near and he caught a glimpse of the girls and her the grirl he so wanted to see and when Akane saw that Ranma waited her heart skipped a beat. Both of them were happy and they were scared, the question going through their mind was what am i going to tell him/her? The truck stopped in front of their school and the girls got down and waved goodbye, Ranma rushed to Akane and looked at her and Akane did the same. They both were so filled with joy that they could see each other again and they stared at each other for a while and then turned away and blushed and walked beside each other without even uttering a word. The silence was nerve racking and tensing.

Ranma gathered all his courage and told himself 'it s now or never . He turned toward her and called name , she turned totally astonished and equally scared.  
'What is it Ranma 'She asked with a little stammer

'Umm, I wan - wanted to to 'Ranma said stumbling upon every word

'Go ahead, tell me'

'Urrr. , it s nothing'

'O.K'

Akane.  
What did he want to tell me and why didn't he ,but that s not the problem now ,how an i going to tell him ,I know he's going to laugh at me if he find out, Oh ! This is so miserable I m finally with the one i love and i can t do anything .Ranma you idiot, why can t you say something and if you weren't such a obnoxious jerk I d tell you how I feel. You make me so miserable and you make me want to hug you and at the same time hit with a hammer .I HATE you so much and at the same time, god! I love every thing about you. I ve missed you so much and now here you are making me nervous and i can t tell you how i really fell. Wait a second why did he wait for me to arrive , does he.....

'Ranma' Akane said turning towards him

'Ya what is it'  
'Why did you wait or me? Akane asked curiously wondering if there he had slight feeling for her

#"Well ,Maybe it is because i like you and wanted to see your face, cant you see how much i like you" #Ranma thought to himself and wanted to tell her but he lied by saying  
'Dad asked me to pick you up and if i didn't come home with you I d have no dinner'  
'Oh! So you wouldn't have stayed back if your dad didn't threaten you'  
'And why would I' Ranma said feeling guilty labout ying to her

Akane stormed of feeling pathetic for herself for loving a guy who puts food before her. Ranma chased after her.

'Akane stop' Ranma screamed  
'And why should I, so you can get your food? Well guess what I m not coming home' Akane said getting angry at him

Ranma ran and caught Akane's hand and pulled her close him, and when he saw those tears running down her face he knew that he wanted to make her happy and never see those tears run down her face again .He didn't care what Akane would do to him but all he wanted to do was to tell her how he felt, it didn t matter if it made him look like a total idiot, he had to tell her but he did not know how.

He suddenly caught Akane around the hip, looked her gently in the eyes and kissed her; they remained that way for while before separating for a breadth of air.

Ranma then whispered into Akane's ear "I LOVE YOU,it doesn t matter if you hate me ,but I ll always love you Akane Tendo and I didn't come here cause dad threatened me ,I came here because I wanted to see your face and hold you in my arms ,and all i know is I never want to be separated from you again .

Then Akane blushing caught his arm and whispered into his ears "It took you long enough, I thought I would never be able to hear those words from you and by the way I LOVE YOU TOO".

~THE END~ -  
Note: hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the support and the encouraging help .I'm not very good with romance so hope it wasn't tasteless or boring and I thank you so much for making my first fan fiction so good.


End file.
